Truth or Dare Night or Couple Maker Night
by Mundie The Trainer
Summary: ONE-SHOT AshxMay DawnxOC CilanxIris The first week of school ended so six friends decided to celebrate by hanging out and play Truth or Dare but will that change


**Hey here is a a little One-Shot I made hope you enjoy and thank you guys for having my first story with 950 views I never knew it was going to be that good thank you guys please review and if you have an idea that might make a good story or one shot PM me and i might make it.**

* * *

The first week of school just ended so Ash, Paul, Cilan, Hayden, May, Dawn, Misty, and Iris decided to hang out at Ash's house do to his Mom is out with some of her friends.

"Ok what can we do" Cilan asked to the group

"How about a pokemon battle" Ash suggested

"No we do those all the time" Iris pointed out

"Ok how about a pokemon contest" May suggested

"No you and Dawn would most likely" Misty pointed

"Guys I know how about Truth or Dare" Paul asked to the group

"Sure that sounds nice" Hayden said

"Ok Cilan truth or dare" Paul asked

"Uh truth" Cilan answered

"Is it true that you never wanted to be gym leader at start" Paul asked

"Yes I just wanted to be a regular waiter then my brothers asked if we could turn it into a gym and I said ok but I will not be a gym leader then suddenly I did become one" Cilan answered

"Ok now Misty truth or dare" Cilan asked

"Dare" Misty said with a clenched fist

"I dare you to hold this Weedle" Cilan said as he grabbed one off a branch

"No way in hell" Misty yelled

"If you don't you lose" Cilan said with a smirk

"Alright I will do it" Misty said now nervous

As soon it touched her Misty's arm the Weedle was sent towards the air from Misty jerking her arm.

"I got it" Dawn yelled and ran toward the little guy to catch him

"I got it" Hayden said has he got near Dawn and hold his hands up

Has soon as Dawn caught the little pokemon she fell on Hayden when the two looked at each other the blushed and sweatdropped asthey got off of each other.

"Ok Misty you lose" Cilan said not realizing that she ran away

"I'll go get her" Paul said as he walked out the door to find her

"Ok then how about you Iris why don't you take over" Cilan asked

"Sure why not" Iris answered with a smirk on her face

"Ok Dawn truth or dare" Iris asked

"Uh truth I guess" Dawn answered

Is it true that you like someone in here right now if you do tell us" Iris laughed

"What why would you think that I like someone here" Dawn mumbled

"Oh come on we know you like someone" Iris pointed out

"That true" Ash said

"Dawn it is easy to see that you like someone here" May said

"I think it's Paul" Hayden wondered

"No it's not him" Dawn yelled now blushing like crazy

"Then you like Ash" May said

"What is that true" Ash asked in shocked

"No are you crazy why in the world I would have a crush on him" Dawn now getting angry and still blushing

"Then who Dawn just tell us we won't tell anyone else" Cilan said he laid back

"Uh I guess I have no choice then do I" Dawn asked has she claimed now yet still blushing

Her four friends looked at her with straight faces and nodded.

"Well the person I like is" Dawn now getting tear up

"Wait hold up now Dawn how personally is this secret to you" Hayden said

"Very" Dawn said has she was tearing up more

"Well you don't have to then" Hayden said has he lifted her head up

"Right guys" He continued

"Yes" the other four said to her

"Ok thanks Hayden" Dawn said she gave him a hug has he hugged back

"Pika pi pi (This can't be any better timing)" Pikachu said to himself has ran up Hayden's back

"Hey Pikachu what are doing here" Hayden asked looking confused

"Pika (This)" Pikachu said has he pushed Hayden's head towards Dawn's and made them kiss

"Ooooooooh" the other four said in unison

The two were wide eyed when their lips made contact but slowly the two started to actually kiss and what seemed like hours they broke it for air.

"Pika pi pi(I still got it)" Pikachu said with a smirk

"I have something to say" Dawn said still breathing very hard

"What is it" Hayden asked

"You were the one I like" Dawn admitted

"I can see that" Hayden grinned

"Well can we get back to the game" Ash looking bored

"Oh I am sorry that we just made a couple" Iris yelled at him

"Well in that case truth or dare then Ash" Hayden asked still having his arm around Dawn

"Dare" Ash said looking brave

"I dare you to admit your love for May" Hayden said with a smirk

"Ah" Ash moaned with a shocked looked on his face

"What is he talking about Ash" May said looking confused

"What I am talking about is that he has always had a crush on you" Hayden said

"Is that true Ash" May asked

"Y-Yes May I was always fond of you every day we have met but I could tell you because I was afraid you would say no" Ash said

"Ash I have felt the same way" May said she tackled him and start kissing him with passion

"Ok I guess we are done here" Hayden said has he turn to see Iris and Cilan making out as well

"Five bucks on that Paul and Misty are making out when we head to your house" Dawn said has she put her head on Hayden's shoulder

"Deal" Hayden said has they walked out the door and headed to Hayden's house

* * *

**Well if you enjoyed please review and I had a good time writing this and If you want I can write a sequel for Who is the one true love if you want I will have a poll up so you can vote and it will last for a week so vote bye**


End file.
